Breathe again
by Vampirediaries87
Summary: L'histoire se passe durant la seconde guerre mondiale . Venez découvrir ce qu'il va se passer pour les habitants de Mystic Falls , notamment l'histoire de Caroline et de Klaus . Plus d'infos sur ma fiction dans le premier chapitre . Venez lire
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! je vous annonce que je fais une nouvelle fiction . Après le couple Klaus/elena et Damon/ elena j'en fais une sur Caroline / Klaus . **

**Cette histoire ne sera pas la suite de la saison 3 . Elle se passera durant la seconde guerre mondiale pendant l'occupation allemande . Je sais que c'est une période sensible de l'histoire mais je m'y interesse beaucoup donc j'ai décidé de créer cette fic . **

**J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et que vous me laisserai vos avis ! **

**Bonne lecture =)**

Le soleil était au rendez-vous , elle se baladait tranquillement dans le parc regardant les enfants jouer et rire comme si de rien n'était . Il valait mieux pour eux, même si il devait être au courant de la situation puisqu'ils portaient tous l'étoile jaune . Cette étoile , ce symbole que devait porter tout les juifs sans exception . Hitler avait décrété que les juifs devaient tous être éliminés de la Terre parce que selon lui ils étaient nuisible et la cause de nombreux problèmes . Il avait battit tout une armée contre les juifs , ralié beaucoup de monde à sa pure folie en implantant des idées fausses dans la tête des gens . Résultat : les juifs n'avaient plus le droit de rien faire , ils étaient dépouillés de tout , ils n'avaient plus le droit de travailler mais par dessus tout des arrestations étaient courament effectués . Des couvre feu étaient instaurés , les juifs n'avaient plus le droit de sortir après 20h sous peine d'avoir de gros problèmes avec la police .

**- " Caroline !**

Caroline se retourna et aperçu Elena sa meilleure amie . Elles se connaissaient depuis la maternelle et elles avaient tout partagé ensemble . Caroline et Elena avaient toutes les deux plus de 25 ans et le temps n'avait pas défait leur lien d'amitier .

**- " Bonjour Elena , salua Caroline avec un grand sourire . Tu viens te balader avec moi dans le parc ?**

Elena ne répondit pas et concentra toute son attention sur deux hommes en train de planter une pancarte à l'entrée du parc .

**- " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Caroline voyant toutes les personnes qui portaient l'étoile jaune se rassembler autour de la pancarte .**

Les deux adultes se dirigèrent vers la foule et elles lirent la pancarte sur laquelle il y avait marqué " _Interdit aux chiens et aux Juifs _" . Les juifs autour des deux meilleures amies étaient choqués par ce qu'ils voyaient mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire . Interdire les juifs de rentrer dans un parc était une chose mais les associer à des animaux était déplorable . Ils étaient rabaissés plus bas que Terre mais ils ne pouvaient rien dire sous peine de subir des représailles . Caroline et Elena se regardèrent , partageant une expression de dégoût puis elles quittèrent le parc étant elles-même juives donc considérées comme des moins que rien .

Elena proposa à Caroline de venir chez elle . Quand elles arrivèrent à destination , elles s'installèrent dans le salon et Elena apporta des boissons .

**- " Je suis désolé mais c'est tout ce que j'ai a t'offrir en ce moment , s'excusa Elena , c'est de plus en plus difficile d'acheter de la nourriture en ce moment .**

**- " Je sais bien ne t'excuse pas je vis la même chose ,rassura Caroline . La situation se dégrade de plus en plus pour nous , la vie devient vraiment difficile .**

**- " Oui , nous n'avons pratiquement plus rien le droit de faire depuis que les allemands sont dans notre ville , toutes ses règlementations sont arrivées bien vite . Bientôt on ne pourra même plus sortir de chez nous , plaisanta Elena .**

**- " Je crains que oui , avec les allemands on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre , renchérit Caroline . Au faite est-ce que ton père fait toujours de la résistance ?**

John le père d'Elena ,organisait des opérations de résistance , il ne disait absolument rien de ses activités à sa fille mais une fois Elena les avaient surpris en pleine conversation . Depuis , même si elle était d'accord avec son père par rapport à ses actions , elle avait peur qu'il soit découvert et donc arrêté .

**- " Je pense que oui et à mon avis il n'est pas près d'arrêter . Je trouve ça normal qu'il veuille se battre mais c'est dangereux ! j'ai tellement peur qu'il se fasse arrêter .**

**- " Tu devrais lui dire que tu sais tout et essayer de le convaincre d'arrêter , conseilla Caroline .**

**- " Je le connais il n'arrêtera pas , quand il se bat c'est jusqu'au bout . Je regrette qu'il soit aussi têtu .**

**- " ça ne coûte rien d'essayer de le raisonner .**

Elena hocha la tête , elle pouvait bien faire ça , surtout qu'il s'agissait de la vie de son père ! Si la police savait que son père faisait de la résistance ils lui ferait du mal .

**- " Et toi est-ce que tu as trouvé du travail ? demanda Elena à Caroline .**

**- " Non mais j'ai repéré une annonce . Le fils du maire cherche une employé de maison , je vais me présenter . C'est pas trop mal payé et puis je suis prête à tout pour trouver un travail .**

**- " J'espère que tu sera embauchée .**

**- " Oui .Je dois rentrer chez moi il va bientôt faire nuit et je ne veux pas me balader toute seule dans les rues de Mystic Falls , annonça Caroline .**

Les deux meilleures amies se dirent au revoir et Caroline regagna son immeuble .

En rentrant chez elle , elle se fit cuire des pâtes , c'était assez rare pour elle de manger assez et de diversifié ses repas . Caroline avait de plus en plus de mal à acheter de la nourriture c'est pourquoi il était important qu'elle trouve le plus rapidement possible un travail . Elle avait cherché pendant des mois mais tout le monde la refusait sous prétexte qu'elle était juive . Elle espérait vraiment que l'annonce pour le poste d'employé de maison ne soit pas encore prise et surtout que le fils du maire accepte qu'elle travaille même si elle était juive .

_**Comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre ? **_

_**Le sujet vous plaît-il ?** _


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain , elle se rendit à l'adresse indiquée sur l'annonce . Caroline était impressionnée par la demeure qui se dressait devant elle . Un beau et grand manoir avec un grand et magnifique jardin autour ... tout ce qu'elle rêvait d'avoir . Elle se ressaisit et entra dans la propriété puis elle alla frapper à la porte . Une femme d'une trentaines d'années, brune et les cheveux bouclés lui ouvrit la porte .

**- " Bonjour je viens pour l'annonce concernant le poste de femme de ménage .**

La femme la détailla de la tête au pied avec un regard qui mit Caroline mal à l'aise . Apparement cette femme n'appréciait pas les juifs puisqu'elle laissa trainer son regard sur l'étoile jaune qui était sur la veste de Caroline .

**- " Entrez , invita la femme en laissant passer Caroline .**

Caroline pénétra dans le manoir et comme lui avait dit la femme patienta dans le salon en attendant qu'elle aille chercher son mari car c'était lui qui s'occupait de faire passer l'entretien d'embauche .

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Caroline ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle . Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir une pièce aussi grande avec autant de meubles . Même si elle était en admiration devant tant de chose elle ne se sentait pas à ça place ici . Tout était bien trop soigné pour qu'elle puisse travailler dans ce manoir , devait-elle vraiment passer cet entretien ? Mais avant qu'elle ne prenne une décision elle entendit des pas derrière elle . Caroline se retourna et vit un homme blond d'une trentaines d'années , les cheveux légèrement bouclés et les yeux bleu-gris se diriger vers elle . _Plutôt bel homme_ , pensa Caroline .

**- " Bonjour je suis Mr Mikaelson , se présenta l'homme .**

**- " Bonjour , Caroline Collins , je vous remercie de me reçevoir .**

Mr Mikaelson emmena Caroline dans son bureau et lui fit signe de s'asseoir . L'entretien dura environ 20 minutes durant lesquelles Caroline répondit à différentes questions . Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient elle se demandait vraiment si elle allait être embauché ou pas .

**- " L'entretien est finit , annonça Mr Mikaelson . Je vous embauche , vous commencez demain à 7h .**

Caroline sautait de joie à l'intérieur d'elle même , elle avait trouvé un emploi !

**- " Je vous remercie , dit Caroline .**

Mr Mikaelson la raccompagna jusqu'a la porte d'entrée et la salua .

Caroline sortit avec un grand sourire du manoir et alla annonçer la bonne nouvelle à Elena .

A 7h précise le lendemain , Caroline frappait à la porte du manoir . Mr Mikaelson lui ouvrit et la fit entrée dans le manoir .

**- " Concernant votre emploi , avec le couvre feu je ne pense pas que vous pourriez retourner chez vous à temps . Nous possédons une chambre aménagée il serait préférable que vous y emménagiez . Cela reste une proposition mais je pense que c'est plus utile pour vous comme pour nous . En plus d'être logée vous serez également nourrit .**

**- " Je vous remercie pour cette proposition monsieur mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger .**

**- " Il n'y a aucun mal , c'est moi qui vous le propose , permettez moi d'insister , reprit Mr Mikaelson .**

**- " Bien j'accepte , dit Caroline .**

Mr Mikaelson lui sourit et lui proposa donc qu'elle aille chercher quelques affaires chez elle pour s'installer dans sa nouvelle chambre .

Le soir après avoir finit les différentes taches que Mr et Madame Mikaelson lui avait donné à faire elle regagna sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit épuisée par sa journée . La chambre que lui avait donné les Mikaelson était confortable par rapport où elle vivait avant . Elle était chauffée et elle était bien plus grande que la sienne . Même si elle était contente d'être bien logé elle pensa à Elena . Maintenant qu'elle travaillait elles se verraient moins souvent même si le manoir des Mikaelson n'était pas si loin de l'immeuble où habitait Elena . Caroline quitta son tablier , ses vêtements et mit une chemise de lit pour ensuite se glisser dans le lit douillé de sa nouvelle chambre .

Caroline se réveilla à 6h30 afin de pouvoir commencer à travailler à 7h . Elle fit sa toilette et s'habilla puis descendit dans la cuisine afin de préparer le déjeuner pour les Mikaelson . Sauf qu'il y avait un problème , elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils mangeaient ! Comment allait t-elle faire ? Caroline devait préparer le petit déjeuner . Elle décida de fouiller dans les placards et composa un petit déjeuner avec ce qu'elle trouva .

Vers 8h , Mr Mikaelson descendit dans la cuisine . Caroline le salua et lui apporta son petit déjeuner en lui expliquant qu'elle était désolée de ne pas avoir mit ce qu'il préférait .

**- " Ce n'est pas grave , rassura Mr Mikaelson , ça me convient . Je ne suis pas difficile concernant la nourriture .**

Caroline fut rassurer , au moins il appréciait ce qu'elle lui avait préparé .

**- " Avez-vous mangez ? demanda Klaus en prenant une tranche de brioche .**

**- " Non je vais aller m'acheter quelque chose en ville quand j'irais faire les courses .**

**- " Caroline vous êtes chez nous et puis je vous ai déjà dit que vous seriez nourrit .**

Caroline ressentit une gêne , elle ne voulait pas manger en même temps que lui , par respect .

**- " Asseyez vous , invita Mr Mikaelson , et mangez .**

Elle s'exécuta et mangea .

Un peu plus tard , Madame Mikaelson descendit à son tour dans la cuisine et s'assit à côter de son mari . Caroline qui avait finit de manger la salua puis elle lui servit son petit déjeuner . Madame Mikaelson regarda son plateau et ne parut pas vraiment satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait devant elle .

**- " Cela ne vous convient pas Madame ? demanda Caroline remarquant le froncement de sourcils de madame Mikaelson . **

**- " Pas vraiment non , je n'aime pas changer mais habitudes concernant mon petit déjeuner.**

**- " Je m'en excuse , je vais vous préparer ce qui vous fera plaisir , répondit Caroline qui commença à enlever le plateau de Madame Mikaelson .**

Quand Caroline posa sa main sur le plateau , Madame Mikaelson la saisit fermement ce qui surprit Caroline .

**- " Non c'est bon je vais manger , mais tacher de ne pas recommencer , avertit Madame Mikaelson en la fusillant du regard .**

Caroline détourna le regard , elle n'aimait pas du tout le ton sur lequel lui parlait Madame Mikaelson . Quand ils eurent finit de manger elle débarassa la table et fit la vaisselle .

Plus tard dans la matinée , Caroline partit faire les courses . En ville elle aperçue Elena qui faisait elle aussi ses courses .

**- " Comment vas-tu ? et comment se passe ton nouveau travail ? demanda Elena .**

**- " Je vais bien . Mon nouveau travail se passe bien , Mr Mikaelson m'a proposé de me nourrir et de me logé et j'ai accepté . Il a l'air gentil comparé à sa femme qui n'a pas l'air de m'appréciée .**

**- " Encore une anti-juive , pesta Elena . Je ne supporte pas ces gens !**

**- " Je n'y peu rien c'est comme ça mais au moins j'ai un logement descent . Au faite tu as parlé à ton père ?**

**- " Oui mais ça n'a rien changé . Il m'a dit qu'il continuerait tant qu'il vivra , je lui ai dit d'arrêter pour moi mais il n'a pas voulut . Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui .**

**- " Ton père sait ce qu'il fait , rassura Caroline . Il sait que tu t'inquiète pour lui , et puis si il n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il faisait il aurait arrêté .**

Caroline réalisa que le temps avait passé et que ça devait faire pas mal de temps qu'elle était sortit pour faire les courses . Elle dit au revoir à sa meilleure amie et rentra au manoir .

Les jours défilèrent et Caroline travaillait dur pour satisfaire les Mikaelson enfin sourtout Madame Mikaelson qui était assez exigente d'ailleurs leur relation ne s'était pas amélioré au fil du temps . Caroline essayait de faire de son mieux mais Madame Mikaelson trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire à son travail . Mr Mikaelson en revanche était content de son travail .

Un matin alors que Caroline faisait le ménage , quelqu'un frappa à la porte . Elle alla ouvrir et découvrit un homme avec une expression triste sur son visage .

**- " Bonjour , puis-je parler à Mr Mikaelson ? demanda l'homme .**

**- " Oui je vais le chercher , répondit Caroline .**

Mr Mikaelson descendit dans l'entrée et sortit dehors accompagné de l'homme . Caroline retourna à son ménage et ne pu s'empêcher de regarder les deux hommes en pleine conversation dans le jardin .L'expression sur le visage de Klaus changea au fur et à mesure que l'homme parlait . L'homme adressa une tape amical sur l'épaule de Klaus et quitta le manoir .

Klaus rentra dans le manoir les larmes aux yeux et le regard vide . Caroline entendit des pas qui descendait à toute vitesse les escaliers .

**- " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Madame Mikaelson à son mari en le voyant complètement bouleversé .**

**- " C'est mon père ... il est mort , informa Klaus .**

**- " Oh je suis tellement désolée , dit Madame Mikaelson en prenant son mari dans ses bras .**

**- " Ne t'excuse pas Katerina , il se faisait un plaisir de collaborer avec les allemands ce que je ne supportait pas mais il restait mon père et je l'aime malgré tout , dit Klaus en tentant de refouler ses larmes .**

**- " Mais alors ça veut dire que maintenant c'est toi le maire de Mystic Falls ? demanda Katerina .**

**- " Oui ... je ne veux pas faire ça , je ne veux pas collaborer avec les allemands !**

**- " Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortira très bien et rien ne t'oblige à collaborer avec eux .**

Klaus ne répondit pas et garda le silence . Maintenant il allait jouer un rôle important dans l'avenir de Mystic Falls .

Quelques jours plus tard , Klaus était à la mairie pour reprendre le poste de son père . Il resta un moment devant le bureau de son père , tout un tas de papier étaient éparpillés , cela n'étonnait pas Klaus , son père était assez désordonné . Klaus aperçu ensuite une photo de famille , tout le monde souriait . A cette époque là , ils étaient une famille unie mais maintenant tout était différent . Klaus se souviendrait toujours de ce jour où sa famille à éclaté en morceau . Le jour de la mort d'Esther , leur mère , tout les frères et soeur de Klaus voulaient partir de Mystic Falls souhaitant s'éloigné de la ville où Esther était morte . Klaus lui voulait rester , il venait juste de rencontré Katerina et il ne voulait donc pas partir . Il avait pourtant proposé de partir à celle-ci mais elle avait refusé alors il était resté pour elle . Ses frères et soeur lui en voulait beaucoup de choisir une fille qu'il avait juste rencontré plutôt que sa famille . Depuis il ne leur avait plus jamais reparlé . Mikael , son père , n'avait pas cherché à retenir ses enfants et il les avaient laissés partir .

Mais le passé était le passé , maintenant il fallait qu'il se concentre sur son nouveau rôle : être le maire de cette ville .

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau et Klaus invita la personne à entrée .

**- " Bonjour Monsieur le maire , je suis le chef de la police de cette ville , Monsieur Fell , se présenta t-il . Je tiens à vous présentez mais plus sincère condoléance pour votre père .**

**- " Merci , qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ? demanda Klaus voulant changer de sujet .**

**- " Je tiens à vous informer d'un problème . Demain nous allons reçevoir un train remplis de juifs dans notre ville . La gestapo nous a chargé de les accueillirent , or nous n'avons nul part où les loger .**

**- " Et bien je pense que nous pourrions les logés dans la salle des fêtes , combien sont-ils ?**

**- " Je ne sais pas monsieur , répondit Monsieur Fell .**

**- " Faites préparer la salle des fêtes afin que tout soit près pour demain .**

Monsieur Fell salua Klaus et partit . Klaus avait tout juste pris en main la ville que déjà il y avait des problèmes .

Caroline revenait chez les Mikaelson en apportant un panier plein de provisions . Katerina lui avait donné une grande liste de chose à acheter par rapport à d'habitude et ce n'était pas forcément des choses que l'on trouvait facilement ces temps ci .

Elle rentra dans le manoir et chercha Katerina dans le salon mais elle ne l'a trouva pas . Alors elle décida de monter à l'étage . Caroline entendit parler dans une des chambres , elle se dirigea donc vers la source du bruit . Elle voulut frapper à la porte mais elle s'arrêta aussitôt . Katerina parlait avec un homme et cet homme n'avait pas l'air français . Caroline écouta à travers la porte et perçu un accent allemand ! Qu'est-ce que Katerina faisait avec un allemand chez elle ? Elle voulut en écouter d'avantage mais des pas se dirigeaient vers la porte , Caroline s'éloigna et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre . Deux minutes après , elle les entendit descendre les escaliers et le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claqua . Caroline attendit un peu et sortit de sa chambre pour aller en bas apporter le panier de provision à Katerina .

**- " Caroline , je ne savais pas que vous étiez revenue, dit Katerina .**

**- " Je suis revenue il y a seulement quelques instants , répondit Caroline .**

**- " Vous n'avez pas mit longtemps , rétorqua Katerina .**

Caroline voyait très bien que Katerina avait quelque chose à se repprocher , son attitude laissait bien paraître son trouble .

**- " Avez-vous tout ce que je vous ai demandé ?**

**- " Non Madame , je n'ai pas trouvé tout ce que vous m'avez demandé mais ...**

**- " Mais quoi ? On vous paye pour faire ce que l'on vous demande et pas autre chose !**

**- " Je suis désolé Madame , s'excusa Caroline .**

**- " Vous pouvez ! vous ne servez à rien !**

Katerina arracha le panier des mains de Caroline et partit dans la cuisine .

Caroline monta dans sa chambre et s'enferma . Katerina lui menait la vie dure mais elle n'abandonnerait pas , elle n'allait pas quitter son travail à cause d'elle ! Caroline ne pouvait pas se défendre , elle n'avait plus qu'à subir ...

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews , je vous adore =D , c'est vraiment apprécié .**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaiera .**


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus rentra chez lui . La journée avait été chargé à la mairie . En plus de l'arrivée des juifs , il fallait qu'il résout beaucoup de problèmes comme par exemple le manque de nourriture et de médecin dans la ville . Les habitants commençaient à souffrir de la faim et à tomber malade . Peu importe comment il s'y prendrait il devait trouver une solution .

Caroline faisait la vaiselle quand elle entendit quelqu'un rentrer dans le manoir . Elle posa l'assiette qu'elle était en train d'essuyer et alla accueillir Klaus .

**- " Bonsoir Monsieur , que voulez-vous manger ce soir ? dit Caroline en posant le manteau que Klaus lui avait donné au porte manteau .**

**- " Je ne sais pas , je n'ai pas très faim .**

**- " Il faut que vous mangiez , vous avez sans doute eut une longue journée .**

**- " En effet ... bon d'accord faites moi une soupe , dit Klaus .**

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux dans la cuisine et Klaus s'installa à table .

**- " Madame a déjà mangé ? demanda Klaus .**

**- " Oui elle est au lit à présent , informa Caroline .**

Klaus était déçu que Katerina ne l'est pas attendue pour manger . Il avait eu une longue journée et il voulait juste se reposer et voir sa femme .

Après avoir manger , Klaus monta se coucher et embrassa Katerina qui dormait .

**- " Klaus tu es enfin rentré , déclara t-elle . Je me suis ennuyé sans toi , j'aimais mieux quand tu étais à la maison .**

**- " Oui mon travail me prend pas mal de temps mais ne t'en fait pas j'aurais toujours du temps pour toi , répondit Klaus en l'embrassant .**

Katerina lui sourit et l'embrassa puis elle se blottit contre lui et s'endormit dans ses bras .

Le matin , Caroline alla comme d'habitude faire les courses puis rentra vers 10h . Katerina l'attendait de pied ferme dans le salon . Comme à son habitude elle pesta en prétendant que Caroline avait mit trop de temps . Elle lui avait ensuite dit de nettoyer et de cirer toutes ses chaussures . La blonde s'exécuta et au final rendit des chaussures parfaitement nettoyées et cirées , cette fois si Katerina ne trouva rien à dire ce qui étonna Caroline .

De son côté Klaus alla à la gare pour accueillir tout les juifs qui devaient arrivés d'une minute à l'autre . Un train entra en gare et bientôt des SS armés se postèrent devant toutes les portes du train . Les juifs commençèrent à descendre et Klaus pu constater qu'ils étaient beaucoup , peut-être beaucoup trop pour être correctement nourrit et surtout il n'y aurait peut-être pas assez de lit ! Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants qui pleuraient , s'accrochant desespérément à leurs parents , se demandant bien ce qu'ils faisaient là .

**- " Bonjour Monsieur le Maire , salua Mr Fell .**

**- " Bonjour , répondit Klaus . Avons-nous plus d'informations sur ce que ces juifs font dans notre ville ?**

**- " Non , nous ne savons rien de plus . Je viens vous dire que la salle des fêtes et prête mais que je crains qu'il n'y est pas assez de lit pour tout le monde .**

**- " C'est bien ce que je pensais . Je ne sais pas comment nous allons faire , ces gens ne peuvent tout de même pas dormir par terre !**

**- " Nous verrons sur place , venez avec moi , ils vont les emmenés à pied à la salle des fêtes .**

Klaus suivit Monsieur Fell qui grimpa dans sa voiture pour suivre le cortège des juifs qui marchaient . Klaus les observa , ils étaient complètement épuisés et leur maigreur suffisait à dire qu'ils n'étaient pas nourrit correctement . Sur leur visage , on pouvait voir qu'ils avaient peur , Klaus n'osait pas imaginer comment ces pauvres gens avaient été traité .

En arrivant à la salle des fêtes , les SS firent entrer tout les juifs dans la salle des fêtes . Si il y avait des malheureux qui voulait riposter ils étaient violemment réprimandés et furent forcés à rentrer dans la salle . Klaus pénétra à son tour et ce qu'il craignait arriva : il n'y avait pas assez de lit . Quelques personnes se battaient pour avoir une place mais ils furent vite séparé par les SS qui leur portèrent des coups au visage et dans le ventre .

**- " Monsieur je viens de recevoir un ordre de la gestapo . Ils veulent que vous vous présentiez à eux et que vous leur dites ces informations , dit Monsieur Fell en lui donnant un papier .**

Klaus s'éclaircit la gorge et voulut commencer à parler mais il y avait beaucoup trop de bruit .

**- " Silence ! hurla un SS avec son accent allemand , sinon nous vous tuons tous !**

La salle entière se tut et Klaus commença à parler .

**- Mesdames et Messieurs , je suis le maire de cette ville je vous informe que vous resterez ici pendant quelques jours puis vous serez transférez ailleurs ...**

**- " Combien de temps allons nous rester ici ? demanda un homme coupant la parole à Klaus .**

**- " Où allons-nous après ? demanda un autre homme .**

**- " Je ne sais pas , répondit Klaus . Et une dernière chose : de la nourriture vous sera apportez dans quelques heures .**

**- " Il n'y a pas assez de lits comment allons-nous faire ? demanda une femme avec sa fille dans les bras .**

**- " Je sais et j'en suis désolé , il faut donc partager les lits , répondu Klaus .**

La femme le regarda tristement et s'éloigna .

Klaus sortit de la salle des fêtes et retourna à la mairie .

Caroline était dans sa chambre en train de faire sa valise . Sans faire exprès elle avait renversé un vase de grande valeur qui se situait dans le salon . Katerina était arrivé sur les lieux , et l'avait traité de moins que rien et de sale juive . Elle lui avait aussi dit qu'elle était renvoyée et qu'elle devait quitter le manoir après avoir prit ses affaires . Caroline emballa rangea tout les vêtements dans sa valise et sortit du manoir . Sur la route pour rentrer chez elle , elle croisa Klaus qui était en voiture .

**- " Caroline , que faites-vous ? demanda Klaus en fronçant les sourcils .**

**- " Votre femme m'a renvoyé , répondit Caroline .**

**- " Comment ça ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?**

**- " J'ai renversé un vase je vous prie de m'excuser je ne l'ai pas fait exprès .**

**- " Madame vous a renvoyé pour ça ? redemanda Klaus complètement abasourdi .**

**- " Oui , confirma t-elle .**

**- " Montez dans la voiture je vous ramène au manoir , vous n'êtes plus renvoyé .**

**- " Mais votre femme ...**

**- " Il n'y a pas de mais , montez . Et madame n'aura aucun mot à dire sur ça . Je suis très content de votre travail , je veux que vous restiez avec nous , dit Klaus avec le sourire .**

**- " Je vous remercie , dit Caroline en montant dans la voiture .**

Il rentrèrent tout les deux au manoir . Katerina descendit les escaliers et resta figée quand elle vit Caroline .

**- " Je l'ai renvoyé elle n'a plus rien à faire ici !**

**- " Et moi je l'ai reprise , la raison de son renvoie est tout simplement ridicule , répondit Klaus . Vous pouvez reprendre votre chambre , dit-il en s'adressant à Caroline .**

Elle remercia Klaus et regagna sa chambre pour débarasser ses affaires .

**- " Tu es devenu fou , je ne veux pas de cette fille chez moi ! pesta Katerina .**

**- " Elle travaille bien je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas la garder , ou si ... c'est parce qu'elle est juive c'est ça ?**

**- " Elle pourrait nous voler n'importe quoi ! se défendit Katerina .**

**- " Tout ce discours d'hitler sur les juifs te monte à la tête. Je pense qu'elle est honnête et qu'elle ne fera jamais une telle chose .**

**- " Bien comme tu voudras mais ne vient pas te plaindre si quelque chose disparait , dit Katerina en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé .**

Klaus s'assit dans un fauteuil et lu le journal , parfois il aimerait vraiment que Katerina est un peu plus de coeur .

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre , dites moi ce que vous en pensez .**

**Extrait du chapitre suivant :**

_Elena emmena Caroline à l'écart pour ne pas qu'elles soient entendues_

_- " Mon père ... il a été arrêté dans la nuit . Je me suis caché , la police me cherchait il faut que tu m'aide ! supplia Elena dont les larmes recommençaient à couler ._

_Caroline prit son amie dans ses bras , c'était la chose la plus horrible qu'il pouvait arriver à Elena ._


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline se dirigeait vers le marché pour faire ses courses comme à son habitude . Elle prit quelques légumes et fit le tour des stands quand elle vit une personne bien caché sous une épaisse couche de vêtements . Curieusement cette femme rappelait quelqu'un à Caroline .

**- " Caroline , dit la femme .**

Caroline fronça les sourcils , cette femme était étrange , elle s'approcha quand même d'elle . La femme enleva un peu le foulard qu'elle avait sur le visage et Caroline reconnue Elena . Visiblement elle était effrayée et elle avait beaucoup pleuré .

**- " Que se passe t-il ?**

Elena emmena Caroline à l'écart pour éviter que quelqu'un les entendent .

**- " Mon père ... il a été arrêté dans la nuit . Je me suis cachée , la police me cherche il faut que tu m'aide ! supplia Elena dont les larmes recommençaient à couler .**

Caroline prit son amie dans ses bras , c'était la chose la plus horrible qu'il pouvait arriver à Elena .

**- " Je vais t'aider , ne t'en fais pas . Tu va venir avec moi , je vais te cacher chez le maire .**

**- " Non je ne peux pas , il va forcément découvrir que je suis là et il me dénoncera !**

**- " Non Kla ... Mr Mikaelson n'est pas comme ça , crois moi . Mais sa femme ne m'aime pas beaucoup alors il faudra quand même te cacher .**

Elle vait bien faillit dire Klaus à la place de Mr Mikaelson .

**- " Je ne peux pas te faire courrir le risque de te faire dénoncer toi aussi à cause de cette femme .**

**- " Elena , je suis ta meilleure amie , je ne te laisserai pas tomber ! Viens .**

Caroline conduisit Elena devant le manoir des Mikaelson . Elles entrèrent et Caroline dirigea immédiatement Elena vers sa chambre .

**- " Tu as une belle chambre , constata Elena .**

**- " Chut , lui dit Caroline en chuchotant , Katerina la femme du maire est à la maison , il ne faut pas qu'elle t'entende .**

**- " Pardon , chcuhota Elena . Mais où compte-tu me mettre ?**

**- " Tu restera dans ma chambre et dès que tu entendra quelqu'un venir tu te cachera dans le placard , d'accord ?**

**- " Oui merci , dit Elena en prenant son amie dans ses bras .**

**- "Caroline ! appela une voix autoritaire du bas des escaliers .**

**- " C'est Katerina , je dois partir , tu as bien compris : si tu entend quelqu'un tu te cache et si c'est moi je taperai trois coups contre le placard . Ne sors pas de cette chambre .**

Elena acquieça et Caroline sortit pour rejoindre Katerina qui était au salon .

**- " J'aurais besoin que vous fassiez une course pour moi . J'ai commandé un collier pour le bal de la ville et il faut aller le chercher , je n'ai pas le temps donc vous irez à ma place .**

**- " Bien madame .**

Katerina donna l'adresse de la boutique et Caroline se mit en route . En effet le bal se déroulerait dans deux jours et Caroline rêvait d'y aller , elle n'avait jamais participer à un bal .

Deux jours plus tard , il était 19h et Klaus et Katerina partirent pour aller au bal . Caroline ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jalouse de katerina qui était absolument magnifique ! Sa robe de couleur noire , étraignait ses courbes et le collier que Caroline avait dû aller chercher était magnifique . Caroline avait bien vu que Klaus dévorait sa femme des yeux et elle en était presque jalouse .

Durant les deux derniers jours , Caroline avait dû être très prudente pour que personne ne découvre Elena . Et pour l'instant tout se passait bien mais elle savait bien que cette situation ne durerait pas , tôt ou tard Klaus ou Katerina découvrirait Elena .

Klaus et Katerina arrivèrent à la salle de bal . Beaucoup de monde était déjà là et plusieurs personnes complimentèrent Katerina sur sa tenue . Klaus salua plusieurs personnes et tout à coup Monsieur Fell se dirigea vers lui .

**- " Bonsoir puis-je vous parler un instant ? demanda t-il .**

Klaus acquieça et le suivit en s'excusant auprès des gens avec qui il parlait . Ces derniers jours , il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de se reposer . Avec les juifs qui étaient arrivés il y a quelques temps , il y avait de moins en moins de nourriture dans la ville et de plus en plus de gens se mettaient à voler de la nourriture . Klaus avait instauré un système de don pour pouvoir fournir de la nourriture aux juifs mais à son plus grand désespoir , peu de personne acceptait de partager leur nourriture . Les conditions de vies étaient vraiment déplorable pour ses pauvres gens et Klaus ne le supportaient pas .

**- " J'ai rencontré le sous préfet cet après-midi et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit les allemands veulent garder les juifs ici pendant encore quelques jours car il n'y auraient pas encore de train prêt pour qu'ils repartent .**

**- " Comment ça ? Ils ne vont pas rester dans la misère pour plusieurs jours . La situation est critique !**

**- " Oui Monsieur le Maire mais nous ne pouvons rien faire contre les allemands , répondit Monsieur Fell .**

**- " Je vais rencontrer moi même le chef de la gestapo de Mystic Falls et je vais lui faire savoir mon mécontentement .**

**- " Bien monsieur , faites attention quand même , les allemands sont à prendre avec des pincettes , souligna Monsieur Fell .**

**- " Ne vous en faites pas pour moi , répondit Klaus . Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée .**

Klaus s'éloigna et voulut rejoindre sa femme mais il s'arrêta . Il aperçue Katerina en compagnie d'un officier allemand . Il lui parlait en chuchotant à son oreille et Katerina sourit légèrement . S'en fut assez pour Klaus , il se dirigea vers eux .

**- " Bonsoir , dit-il d'un ton froid à l'allemand . M'accorderait - tu cette danse ? demanda t-il en se tournant vers sa femme .**

Katerina prit le bras de Klaus et celui-ci la conduisit sur la piste de danse et il vit du coin de l'oeil que Katerina avait lancé un dernier coup d'oeil à l'officier allemand .

**- " Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec cet officier ? demanda Klaus en dansant avec Katerina .**

**- " Rien , c'est lui qui est venu , répondit simplement Katerina .**

**- " Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? rétorqua Klaus qui n'était pas satisfait de la réponse de sa femme .**

**- " Il m'a juste un peu parler , rien de bien important , se contente de dire Katerina .**

Klaus ne dit rien de plus , Katerina devait probablement dire la vérité ... mais pourquoi avait-il un doute ?

Chez les Mikaelson , Caroline avait autorisé Elena à sortir de sa chambre pour rester dans la maison le temps que Klaus et Katerina se rendaient au bal .

**- " Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien admirer l'autre jour mais c'est un beau manoir , constata t-elle .**

**- " Oui en effet , ça change de chez nous , répondit Caroline en souriant .**

Le visage d'Elena se ferma quand Caroline eut finit de parler . Elle repensait toujours à son père qui avait été arrêté . Caroline remarqua son malaise .

**- " Je suis désolée Elena , s'excusa t-elle , je n'y est pas pensé , je ...**

**- " Non c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas , rassura Elena .**

Elena se promena dans la maison et explora toutes les pièces , même la chambre de Klaus et Katerina . Puis elle se dirigea vers une porte qui était au fond du couloir .

**- " Et ça , c'est quoi comme pièce ? demanda Elena .**

**- " Je ne sais pas je n'y suis jamais allé , répondit Caroline .**

**- " Génial , ça va te faire une occasion de la découvrir alors .**

**- " Non on en devrait pas ...**

Caroline n'eut pas eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Elena avait déjà ouvert la porte . Devant elles étaient exposés des peintures , de très belles peintures et aussi des dessins .

**- " Elena on a pas le droit d'être ici , réprimenda Caroline .**

**- " Oh allez je veux juste voir c'est tout je ne fais rien de mal .**

**- " C'est magnifique , dit Caroline impressionné par ce qu'elle voyait .**

**- " Oui , c'est tellement beau ! s'exclama Elena . Je me demande qui les a fait ?**

Elena s'approcha d'une peinture accrochée au mur , elle l'a regarda attentivement et vit que celle-ci était signé .

**- " C'est signé KM , indiqua Elena .**

**- " ça veut surement dire Klaus Mikaelson , en conclut Caroline . Eh bien je ne pensais pas qu'il avait ce talent .**

Elles admirèrent encore un peu les oeuvres de Klaus puis elles quittèrent la pièce pour retourner dans le salon .

Une demie heure plus tard , alors qu'elles discutaient , elles entendirent des pas se diriger vers le salon . Caroline se leva d'un bond , il fallait cacher Elena à tout prix . Mais elle n'eut pas le temps , Klaus était déjà à la porte du salon .

**- " Klaus je suis désolé , je vais tout vous expliquer , déclara Caroline avan même que Klaus n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit .**

Klaus toisa Elena du regard et porta son attention sur l'étoile jaune qu'elle portait sur sa veste .

**- " Elena est ma meilleure amie , son père a été arrêté et je ... j'ai voulu l'aider en la cachant ici . Je suis tellement désolée , viens Elena .**

Caroline prit Elena par la main et se dirigea vers la porte pour renvoyer Elena à son plus grand regret . Quand elles furent dehors Caroline s'excusa auprès d'Elena de ne pas avoir sut la cacher mais elle lui promit qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas et qu'elle trouverait une autre solution .

**- " Attendez , dit Klaus qui les avait rejoint dehors .**

**- " Elle peut rester ici , commença t-il . Je ne tiens pas à ce que les allemands aient une autre juive à qui causer de la misère .**

**- " Monsieur Mikaelson , je vous remercie mais je ne peux pas accepter , dit Elena .**

**- " J'insiste , ce serait comme aider les allemands à leur fournir des juifs si je vous laissait partir , et je ne souhaite pas collaborer avec eux .**

Caroline sourit , Klaus était vraiment quelqu'un de bien et ça lui faisait chaud au coeur qu'il accepte de cacher Elena .

**- " Je vous remercie infiniment Monsieur , dit Elena très reconnaissante envers lui .**

Caroline prit son amie dans ses bras et elles allèrent dans la chambre de Caroline .

Quelques minutes après , Caroline redescendit dans le salon où elle trouva Klaus assit dans un fauteuil avec un verre d'alcool à la main . Elle le rejoint en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face de lui .

**- " Je tenais vraiment à vous remercier , ce que vous faites est tellement généreux .**

**- " Ne me remerciez pas , j'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire , dit Klaus . Mais ma femme ne doit pas savoir qu'elle est là .**

Caroline acquieça , elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire , si Katerina savait qu'Elena était là alors elle les dénonceraient .

**- " Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous n'êtes pas resté au bal ?**

**- " Eh bien j'avais besoin d'un peu de repos , je pensais que si j'allais au bal ça me changerait les idées mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas , répondit Klaus en se servant un autre verre d'alcool .**

**- " Et votre femme ? elle n'est pas rentré avec vous ?**

Klaus la regarda dans les yeux un peu étonné que Caroline lui pose toutes ces questions .

**- " Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi indiscrète .**

**- " ça ne fait rien , ma femme est resté au bal , sans doute à discuter avec des allemands , rétorqua Klaus amèrement .**

**- " Quelque chose ne va pas ? osa demander Caroline .**

**- " Eh bien pour être franc oui . Je n'ai pas apprécié que ma femme discute et lance des regards complice à un allemand , dit-il en se servant un troisième verre qu'il but cul sec .**

Caroline ne fit rien transparaître mais les doutes qu'elle avait eut quand elle avait entendu Katerina discuter avec un allemand l'autre jour , commençait à se confirmer . Elle ne savait pas ce que Katerina faisait mais cela ne présageait rien de bon .

**- " Je suis sûre que ce n'était pa s ce que vous pensiez ... débuta Caroline .**

**- " Et vous , que pensez vous de ça ? demanda Klaus en se servant un quatrième verre .**

**- " Je ne prendrai pas part à cette discution , rétorqua Caroline , ça ne la regardait pas . **

Klaus bu son quatrième verre , Caroline le regardait boire , il était vraiment bouleversé . Tout les évènements qui se passait en ce moment dans la ville devait être assez compliqué pour lui à gérer et en plus de ça Katerina ne le soutenait pas .

**- " Vous devriez aller vous couchez ,conseilla Caroline , vous avez l'air exténué .**

Klaus se leva et tenta de marcher mais une fois qu'il atteignit les escaliers il trébucha . Les effets de l'alcool commençait à se faire ressentir . Caroline l'aida à monter les marches puis l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre où elle l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit . Klaus avait garder un bras autour des épaules de Caroline un peu plus longtemps que prévu ce qui eut le don de la mettre mal à l'aise . Ils étaient proche , trop proche . Caroline pouvait constater à présent tout les traits de son visage , elle le trouvait beau . Ce soir il n'avait pas seulement été beau , il avait aussi fait preuve d'une grande bonté à l'égard d'Elena et Caroline appréciait son geste . Klaus enleva enfin son bras des épaules de Caroline puis il sombra dans le sommeil .

Le lendemain , Caroline descendit très tôt le matin pour amener son petit déjeuner à Elena .

**- " Merci , dit Elena en prenant le plateau que lui avait apporté son amie . Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi .**

Caroline voulut répondre mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre et elles se turent . Quelqu'un descendait les escaliers puis elles entendirent la porte d'entrée claquée .

**- " Je pense que c'était Klaus , il a dû partir au travail , chuchota Caroline .**

**- " Tu l'appel Klaus maintenant ? souligna Elena**

**- " C'est lui qui m'a dit il y a quelque temps de l'appeler comme ça , se défendit Caroline .**

**- " Ouais , ouais , dit Elena d'un ton suspect dans le but de titiller un peu son amie .**

**- " Quoi ? répondit Caroline .**

**- " Rien , rétorqua Elena innocement .**

Elle avait bien que Caroline n'était pas indifférente à Klaus , quand elle parlait de lui elle commençait à rougir , de plus elle avait vu la manière dont elle le regardait .

**- " Je devrais probablement descendre pour préparer le petit déjeuner , Katerina va bientot se lever , dit Caroline en partant .**

A la mairie , Klaus était assit à son bureau en train de faire des papiers . Il voulait se plonger le maximum dans son travail pour oublier la nuit dernière . Le fait de voir Katerina avec un autre homme ne lui avait pas plus . Il ne souhaitait pas en reparler avec elle mais à présent il ferait un peu plus attention à sa femme . Il sentait bien qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner de lui , elle ne le soutenait pas dans son nouveau devoir de maire . Il regarda la pendule : 9h . Sa secrétaire rentra dans son bureau et lui annonça qu'il était convoqué à la gestapo . Cela lui semblait une bonne occasion de montrer son mécontentement aux allemands .

Après trente minutes il se trouvait devant le grand batiment qui servait de bureau aux allemands . Il pénétra dans la cour , tout ses officiers allemands le mirent mal à l'aise , ses hommes avaient l'air si cruels ! Il entra dans le batiment et fut accueillit par une secrétaire qui l'emmena dans une salle d'attente . Il patienta quelques minutes avant qu'on ne vienne le chercher puis on le fit entrer dans le bureau du commendant . Là il vit Monsieur Fell le chef de la police .

**- " Bonjour monsieur Mikaelson , dit le commendant en s'installant derrière son bureau .**

**- " Bonjour , pourquoi m'avez-vous appelez ? demanda Klaus en s'asseyant à côté de Monsieur Fell .**

**- " Je vais être bref , nous avons reçu un ordre ce matin disant que nous devons fournir 15 juifs de plus . Ces juifs repartiront avec les autres qui sont déjà installés dans la ville . Ils doivent être arrêtés le plus vite possible .**

**- " C'est impossible , je refuse , il y'a déjà assez de personne dans la misère et qui n'ont même pas de quoi se nourrir , nous n'allons pas en rajouter !**

**- " Monsieur Mikaelson , dit le commandent d'un ton sévère , je ne vous donne pas le choix , c'est un ordre !**

**- " Je suis le maire de cette ville , c'est à moi que revient le droit de prendre des décisions .**

**- " En temps de guerre , la hiérarchie est bouleversée , sachez que je peux faire ce que je veux dans votre ville . Donc soit la police française procède aux arrestations , soit ce sont mes hommes et ça ne se passera pas aussi bien que si c'était la police française . Je vous laisse le choix .**

**- " Je pense que nous devrions faire ça , dit Monsieur Fell à Klaus .**

**- " Non , on ne va pas le faire ! s'exclama Klaus .**

**- " Il a raison , dit le commendant en parlant de Monsieur Fell , vous devriez m'écouter . Si vous le souhaitez je peux faire quelque chose pour vous en échange .**

Klaus pensa tout de suite aux pauvres gens enfermés dans la salle des fêtes qui mourraient de fin . En échange il pourrait demander de la nourriture ... il pourrait faire ça mais ça serait condamné 15 personnes .

**- " Je ne veux rien en échange car nous ne participerons pas à ça , insista Klaus .**

**- " Vous savez votre père était plus coopératif , déclara le commendant .**

**- " Je ne suis pas comme mon père !**

**- " J'ai suffisamment été patient jusqu'à maintenant ! C'est votre dernière chance ou mes hommes commettront un massacre dans cette ville !**

Klaus voyait bien que le commendant était à deux doigts de faire un massacre dans la ville . Il se sentait horrible de faire ça mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter .

**- " J'accepte , dit Klaus en se levant , mais en échange je veux que tout les juifs qui sont dans la salle des fêtes aient de la nourriture jusqu'à leur départ .**

**- " Très bien de la nourriture leur sera apporté , dit le commendant en souriant de sa victoire .**

Klaus partit sans jeter un regard en arrière .

Il arriva chez lui décider à se changer les idées . Le fait de faire arrêter 15 personnes en échange de nourriture était une chose qu'il ne se pardonnerait pas mais il faut dire qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix .

**Reviews ? qu'en pensez-vous ? je n'ai pas eut beaucoup de reviews pour les chapitres précédents ça me ferait vraiment plaisir d'en avoir , c'est une façon de me motiver pour écrire et donc mettre à jour plus souvent . **

**Je compte sur vous ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour mon chapitre précédent ! j'espère que ça continuera pour ce chapitre =)**

Caroline faisait le ménage depuis un moment . Elle décida de prendre une pause , Katerina n'était pas à la maison et Klaus non plus . Elle posa son chiffon et alluma la radio , elle se mit à danser au rythme de la musique puis elle chanta . Elle s'amusa à danser autour du canapé , des fauteuils tout en chantant , cette petite pause lui faisait du bien et ça lui permettait de se défouler un peu . Alors qu'elle dansait Klaus apparut à la porte du salon , elle ne le remarqua pas tout de suite et continua de danser et de chanter . Klaus la regardait , il ne voulait pas l'interrompre alors il resta sans faire un bruit . Caroline virevolta et se figea quand elle vit Klaus qui la regardait .

**- " Je ... je me remet tout de suite au travail , dit Caroline en rougissant .**

**- " Vous avez le droit de vous offrir une pause , répondit Klaus en se dirigeant vers elle .**

**- " Puis-je avoir cette danse ? demanda t-il .**

Caroline prit sa main et Klaus commença à danser avec elle . Klaus avait juste besoin de se détendre et d'éviter de penser à la décision qu'il avait dû prendre . Ils dansèrent jusqu'à la fin de la chanson puis Caroline s'éloigna de Klaus . Elle avait apprécié cette danse et elle devait bien avouer qu'être dans les bras de Klaus n'était pas si mauvais que ça .

**- " Merci , cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dansé , dit Caroline en éteignant la radio .**

**- " Ce fut un plaisir , cela m'a permit d'oublier mes problèmes , lacha Klaus .**

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait dit ça , elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir mais il avait quelque part besoin de parler à quelqu'un .

**- " Quel sorte de problème si je puis me permettre de poser la question ?**

Klaus toisa Caroline , aucune employé de maison n'avait cherché à s'interessé à ses problèmes , les autres se contentait juste de faire leur boulot et ne dialoguait que pour des formalités . Caroline était différente .

**- " Vous n'aviez pas le choix , vous essayez juste d'agir pour le bien de tous , dit-elle après avoir entendu toute l'histoire .**

**- " Oui mais je me sens coupable d'avoir fait ça . **

**- " C'est un choix difficile , en temps de guerre la plupart des choix ne sont pas facile et parfois ils sont injustes . Quelques fois vous avez beau essayer de faire votre mieux mais tout ne va pas comme vous le souhaitez , il faut l'accepter et avancer .**

**- " Oui vous avez probablement raison , déclara Klaus .**

Leur conversation prit fin quand Katerina apparut et remarqua Klaus et Caroline assit sur le canapé .

**- " Katerina , dit Klaus en se dirigeant vers sa femme pour l'embrasser .**

Caroline détourna le regard , elle ne voulait pas regarder la scène . Peut-être était-elle jalouse ?

**- " Viens avec moi je me suis acheté une nouvelle robe , je veux absolument que tu la voit , dit Katerina en prenant son mari par le bras .**

Klaus acquieça et après avoir regarder une dernière fois Caroline il suivit sa femme dans leur chambre . Katerina sortit fièrement sa nouvelle robe de son sac .

**- " Elle est belle , complimenta Klaus .**

**- " Quoi ? c'est tout ce que tu as a dire ! Elle est magnifique ! s'extasia Katerina .**

**- " Oui elle t'ira à merveille , renchérit Klaus en faisant un effort pour partager l'enthousiasme de sa femme .**

**- " Serais-tu de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ? demanda t-elle sarcastiquement .**

**- " Non c'est juste des problèmes au travail .**

**- " Ton travail te prend tout ton temps , dit Katerina en posant sa robe dans l'armoire , ça passe au premier plan et moi je suis au second plan , se pleignit t- elle .**

Klaus embrassa sa femme , c'est vrai que ces temps-ci il n'avait pas eut beaucoup de moment ensemble . Malgré cela il ne pouvait que constater que sa femme ne s'interessait pas à ce qu'il faisait .

Dans l'après-midi Klaus reçu à son bureau un appel de Monsieur Fell qui l'informait qu'ils avaient arrêté 10 juifs et qu'un peu de nourriture avait été apporté aux juifs qui étaient dans la salle des fêtes .

Le soir Caroline apporta son repas à Elena puis elle alla se coucher en prenant place dans le lit juste à côté de son amie .

**- " Alors comment était la danse avec Klaus , si tu permet que je l'appel comme ça , dit Elena en souriant .**

**- " Comment est-ce que ...**

**- " Et bien j'étais curieuse et je vous ai vu dansé , informa Elena fière d'elle .**

**- " Que veux tu que je te dise , c'était une simple danse , déclara Caroline .**

**- " Oh allez ne mens pas , répliqua Elena qui était bien décidé à faire parler son amie . J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu le regardait .**

**- " Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu vois des détails qui n'existe pas ? se défendit Caroline .**

**- " Qui n'existe pas ? laisse moi rire , rétorqua Elena .**

Caroline soupira et regarda son amie .

**- " Ok d'accord je n'étais pas aussi indifférente que ça , avoua Caroline .**

**- " Tu vois , enfin tu avoue les faits , triompha Elena .**

**- " Il n'y a pas de quoi se réjouir Elena . Il est marié , il aime sa femme et je ne vais pas détruire leur relation . Ceci dit bonne nuit , dit Caroline en éteignant la lumière .**

Elena sourit une dernière fois tandis que Caroline pensa . Elle avait quand même dit à Elena qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour Klaus et ce n'était pas rien !

Le lendemain matin alors qu'Elena et Caroline étaient endormit quelqu'un entra dans leur chambre . Caroline se réveilla en entendant la porte s'ouvrir , elle regarda Elena qui dormait toujours , il n'y avait aucun moyen d'avertir Elena d'un danger potentiel . L'individu s'approcha du lit et Caroline pu constater que c'était Klaus .

**- " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? chuchota Caroline .**

Klaus lui fit signe de le suivre et elle s'exécuta .

**- " Je veux que vous m'écoutiez attentivement , dit Klaus en fermant la porte du salon . Quand vous sortirez du manoir faites très attention par rapport à ce que je vous ai dit hier . La police arrête les juifs , ils en on dix pour l'instant et il en faut 15 . Couvrez-vous de manière à cacher votre étoile , vous me comprenez ?**

**- " Oui mais je suis juive et fière de l'être , si ils doivent m'arrêter alors qu'ils le fassent !**

**- " Ecoutez moi , avertit Klaus , c'est pour votre sécurité et celle d'Elena aussi . Que ferez t-elle sans vous ?**

**- " Je vais être prudente , promit Caroline en sachant qu'il avait raison . **

**- " Bien , se contenta de dire Klaus , je vous vois au petit déjeuner .**

Caroline hocha la tête et ils regagnèrent leur chambre respectives .

**- " Alors que t-a t-il dit ? demanda Elena dès que son amie fut dans le lit .**

Caroline ne voulait pas dire à Elena qu'elle courrait un danger , elle ne voulait pas que son amie se fasse du soucis donc elle ne dit rien .

**- " Rien de bien important , répondit Caroline .**

Elena hocha la tête mais elle savait très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas .

Quelques heures plus tard , Elena était seule dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Caroline . Celle-ci était d'ailleurs partit au marché pour faire les courses et elle l'avait informé que Klaus était à la mairie . Par conséquent il ne restait plus que Katerina dans la maison . Elena prit un livre qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit et commença à lire . Elle ne pouvait faire que ça en attendant que Katerina quitte la maison . Elle entendit des pas monter les escaliers , le rire de Katerina s'entendait dans toute la maison . Elena fronça les sourcils et se mit le plus proche de la porte pour entendre la conversation que Katerina semblait avoir avec un homme .

**- " Klaus ne sera pas de retour avant ce midi à la maison nous avons donc du temps pour nous , annonça katerina .**

**- " Tant mieux , dit une voix d'homme avec un accent allemand .**

Elena en avait assez entendu , Katerina trompait Klaus et en plus avec un allemand !

Elle se remit à lire mais des pas semblait venir vers la chambre de Caroline . Elena paniqua , comment allait-elle s'en sortir ? Elle était sûre que ce n'était pas Caroline . Elle regarda dans toutes les directions cherchant un moyen de se cacher . Elle vit le placard mais si jamais quelqu'un venait à l'ouvrir , on l'a découvrirait . Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre , heureusement elle pouvait sauter ce n'était pas haut . Elle ouvrit la fenêtre mais tout à coup elle se souvint des paroles de Caroline " _ne sors pas de cette chambre_ " . Là c'était un cas extrème en plus il y avait un allemand dans la maison . Elle prit sa décision et sauta . Elle atterit dans la cour et courut le plus vite possible en direction de la ville pour rejoindre Caroline .

Caroline remplit son panier de légumes . Aujourd'hui plus que jamais elle était attentive à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle . Klaus l'avait avertit sur les nombreuses arrestations en ce moment et même si elle n'avait rien laisser paraître devant Klaus , elle avait peur mais elle devait être forte pour Elena . Elle prit encore quelques provisions puis s'en alla . Elle fit quelques mètres avant de se figée , Elena était en train de courrir vers elle .

**- " Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Caroline inquiète tout en emmenant son amie loin de potentiel oreilles indiscrètes .**

**- " Je me suis enfuie de la maison . Katerina trompe Klaus avec un allemand , je les ai entendu parler et puis j'ai entendu quelqu'un qui venait vers notre chambre . J'ai eu si peur ... je suis désolé Caroline , dit Elena en pleurant .**

**- " Non ce n'est pas grave tu as fait ce qu'il fallait , la rassura t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras .**

**- " Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Elena inquiète .**

Caroline voulut répondre mais elle vit des policiers qui rôdait dans les rues de Mystic Falls . Ils étaient trop proche d'elle , de plus ils semblaient qu'ils portaient une attention particulière aux deux jeunes femmes .

**- " Prend mon manteau , ordonna Caroline en le donnant à Elena .**

Si elles devaient se camoufler , Caroline préférait qu'Elena ait son manteau pour cacher son étoile .

**- " Mais je n'ai pas froid , rétorqua Elena qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait .**

**- " Fais ce que je te dis , maintenant suis moi .**

Après quelques mètres , Caroline se retourna et remarqua que les policiers les avaient suivis . Caroline essaya de ne pas marcher trop vite pour éviter d'attirer l'attention mais elle était très nerveuse .

**- " Ils sont derrière nous , chuchota Elena qui s'était retournée et qui avait maintenant compris la situation .**

La peur s'empara de Caroline au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient et elle dit à Elena de courrir . Toutes les deux se mirent à courrir le plus vite possible parce qu'il n'y avait maintenant que deux options : soit elles s'en sortaient , soit elles étaient arrêtées .

Elles s'engoufrèrent dans une petite rue , les deux filles courrurent le plus vite possible mais elles n'avaient pas beaucoup d'endurance et elles furent vite essouflées . Elles se retournèrent , les policiers les poursuivaient toujours , le pire était qu'ils les rattrappaient . Il fallait qu'elles tiennent le coup pour espérer pouvoir s'enfuir ... bientôt des coups de sifflets se firent entendre derrières elles , les policiers leurs criaient de s'arrêter mais elles ne voulaient pas s'avouer vaincu . Malheureusement la chance n'était pas de leur côté et Elena tomba .

**- " Elena ! cria Caroline qui se précipita vers son amie .**

La jeune fille tenta de se relever avec l'aide de Caroline . Sa jambe lui faisait mal , elle se pencha pour constater qu'elle s'était écorché le genou , c'était une petite blessure . Elle tenta de repartir mais la douleur l'empêchait de courrir plus vite qu'elle ne le voudrait et elle fut rattraper par les policiers . Ils l'attrapèrent par le bras et ils la plaquèrent contre le sol sous les yeux de Caroline qui était quelques mètres plus loin .

**- " S'il te plaît Caroline , pars ! cria Elena .**

Caroline pleura elle ne pouvait pas la laisser là mais elle ferait sortir Elena de se pétrain et pour ça il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte . Elle promit à son amie qu'elle ferait tout pour la sortir de là avant de s'enfuir .

L'un des policiers s'occupa d'Elena tendit qu'un autre partit à la poursuite de Caroline .

Celle-ci continua à courrir ne sachant pas où aller . Elle emprunta une autre rue et se retourna pour voir si on la suivait toujours . Il n'y avait personne derrière elle . Elle s'arrêta une seconde pour reprendre son souffle , son coeur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite que maintenant . Tout à coup , quelqu'un mit une main devant sa bouche et la prit par la taille pour la tirer violemment sur le côté . Caroline voulut se débattre mais elle n'avait presque plus de force .

**- " C'est moi , c'est Klaus .**

Caroline arrêta tout les gestes qu'elle faisait pour se débattre et se tourna vers Klaus .

**- " Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Caroline heureuse de le voir .**

Il mit un doigt devant la bouche de Caroline pour lui dire de se taire puis il lui montra le policier qui s'engageait dans la rue . Ils attendirent qu'il parte puis Klaus parla .

**- " Je vous ai vu courrir je me suis douté que quelque chose n'allait pas .**

**- " Merci mais Elena a été arrêté , informa Caroline en pleurant .**

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle n'avait pas su aider son amie . Klaus prit le visage de Caroline entre ses mains et la regarda .

**- " Je vais faire quelque chose pour elle , promit Klaus , d'accord ?**

Caroline le regarda et hocha la tête .

Ils rentrèrent tout les deux à la maison et Caroline monta dans sa chambre pour s'effondrer sur son lit et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps .


End file.
